Darren
Darren is the creator of the channel, "Darren Drawings". Also, without Darren, Kermit Reacts would have never started, and Max wouldn't have made this Wiki. Here's why: Darren requested for Kermit to react to Darren Stories. If he didn't request that, Kermit Reacts would have never been a thing, since Max hates reaction channels. Also, on August 3, 2018, Darren sent Max an email, giving him a link to his new Wiki. Max had been reading wikis for a while, but this made him decide to make his own. Trivia * Darren shows a passion for drawing, as his channel mainly focuses on art. * Darren has only showed his face on Darren the Bandana Waddle Dee Drawings once, on accident. He was reacting to a video (Max remembers it being "RM Movie Mario and Luigi's BIG Trip! (Part 2)"), and part of his face accidentally reflected onto the iPad screen. * He loves Kirby, as a lot of his drawings are Kirby * Darren lives in Hawaii * Despite being friends, Darren and Max have never met before * He has binge-watched My Hero Academia before. * Darren thinks the movie Norm of the North is underrated. * He had a channel called SpongeBob Simpson when he was younger, which had him to a lot of stupid stuff. The channel was either secretly deleted by his mom, or terminated due to copyright. * Darren secretly prefers RealMasterpieces over SML. (No, I didn't make that up. Darren wrote that on my article of his channel. I just copied and pasted the trivia from there to here. Thanks for saying that bro :D) * Darren often comments just a single word in some videos. * His featured channel list is titled ‘Friends and Allies’. The easiest way to get onto a list to to subscribe to him and comment nice things in his videos, and he needs to spark an interest in your channel as well. So far, Chocomiru, RealMasterpieces, ZingZang, Time2Animate, and Jennifunny Animations are on the list. * Darren has a dog named Kobe. * Darren has a sister, who is possibly named Kaylie, as Darren’s grandma in Kobe Dog is scolding Kaylie. * Darren is Asian American, claiming to be Vietnamese in a comment in one of his Allies’ Videos, and Japanese in his Japanese according to my seven year old self video. * Darren claims to be eleven years old. * Darren‘s favorite food is sushi. * Darren likes anime, like Pop Team Epic, and My Hero Academia. * Darren is a Voice Actor, as he got a role for a Webseries just recently Likes and Dislikes Likes * Drawing * SpongeBob * Kirby * Animaniacs * Kirby Right Back at Ya! * TheOdd1sOut * Domics * JaidenAnimations * Tabbes * Donald Trump (claims to like him halfway) * Savage Patrick * The Big Bang Theory (The opening can be heard in the background of his Trailer, but stops before a swear word can be heard) * Invader Zim * Voice Acting in his room by himself, then giving the audio to the director Dislikes * Korean Buffets * My Little Pony (in a deleted video, possibly the Q&A which had Kermit the Frog at the end) * Haters * Final Space * Voice Acting in front of people